Alex Sheathes
ves r Alex Sheathes is the main love interest of Lena Haloway in the first book of the series, Delirium. He is described as having auburn hair, gold eyes, and tan skin. He also has a three-pronged scar that all citizens get after their procedure at around 18, but it is a fake, meaning that he is uncured. Early Life He is an Invalid, having grown up in the Wilds. He was transplanted into Portland to join the resistance at the age of 10 and lived with sympathizers until he started attending college. He lives in a studio apartment near campus, but also owns a small trailer in a community in the Wilds which he visits only on rare occasion. Delirium Alex is first introduced in Delirium during Lena's evaluation when a stampede of cows disrupts the evaluation, and Lena's sees him winking at her. Alex and Lena again meet when Hana decides to enter a government building where Alex is a part time guard. Alex indirectly asks Lena to meet him at tne night when Lena attends an illegal party, she again comes across Alex, where Lena is first really hesitant but then starts to get comfortable and they both dance. Next day they decide to meet each other again at the beach where they race each other and share a few close moments together. Alex tells her that he likes her, and reveals that he is actually an Invalid and has never been cured meaning that he comes from the other side, The Wilds, that is seen as bad and inhuman from the governments perspective. Lena is shocked by this and leaves. Than Lena again goes to an illegal party to tell Hana and everyone else that they must escape as the place is about to be raided, however as she gets, the raid begins and Lena is bitten by dog but she is saved by Alex and the both take refuge in a shed that Alex is well familiar with. There Alex soothes her wound and tells her that he has loved her ever since he saw her pass the gover' nor and has ever since liked her. They both kiss and ever since that they almost meet each other everyday. One day Alex takes Lena to the other side of the border into The Wilds where he introduces her to poetry and both spend a night cuddling and starring at the stars. Later Alex takes Lena to the Crypts (which is a highly guarded nasty prison), to meet Lena's mum, however they learn that she has escaped the place. Lena makes up her mind that she will leave everything behind and will escape to the Wilds with Alex however the night they are suppose to meet, the police and the regulators discover them, (as Lena's best friend, Hana, snitches on them) and Lena is beaten by the guards but Alex manages to escape. Alex then comes and rescues Lena from her house and make an attempted escape, however only Lena successfully crosses the border meanwhile Alex sacrifices himself for Lena and it is presumed that Alex dies. Pandemonium Throughout Pandemonium Alex is believed to be dead and meanwhile Lena falls in love with Thomas Finemans' son, Julian. When they both share a kiss, the boy with the auburn hair returns, saying 'don't believe her'; it is Alex Requiem Since Alex's return he and Lena don't talk for almost 3 days as Alex says he is not the Alex he once was but is in fact a 'new Alex'. However one night they both find themselves in the jungle where Alex tells Lena that he didn't die but was in fact thrown in the Crypts and how badly he was tortured. However Alex now flirts with a girl called Coral whereas Lena stays with Julian who loves her. One night Alex and Julian have a brawl and Alex seriously injures Julian and then realizes what he has done and leaves an apology note, and leaves the Wilds. Then one day Coral reveals to Lena that Alex still loved her, however it is too late as Alex has left now. Later Alex and Lena meet again in Portland, when a big revolution is taking place and Alex admits that he still loves her and the both hug and kiss. And Lena admits that she can 'never love Julian like she loved Alex'Category:CharactersCategory:Male CharactersCategory:Uncured